Finally Back Home
by YumiChaoko
Summary: Sasuke tells his true feelings. and after 10 years, hes finally back home.SasuSaku R & R plz.LEMON ISH FINALLY UP!.slightly AU.[more parings too]
1. Intro Sasuke's Feelings

Me: Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: aww crap, another fangirl... hn.

Me: what? im not madly in-luv wid yooh! Sakura is yours. i just think ur kewl. har har har.

Sasuke: Really?? jumps up and down clapping hands

Me: yes, and Sasuke... just stop that. stares at the jumping Sasuke

Sasuke: okay... stops jumping up and down like a crazy maniac

Me: I dunt own Naruto or any of the Characters. Masashi kishimoto owns dem.

---------------------------------------------

Italics: thoughts

Bold: Inner Self

talking...normal lettering 0o

Finally Back Home++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sasuke's POV.

_I've finally completed my goals. I have gotten revenge on that bastard of a brother, Itachi. I've finally gotten power, and I've killed the pedophile, Orichimaru.Now, I'm finally going back home. The place I betrayed. The friends I left over power. The person who loved me with all her heart. __**Sakura**__... I pushed her away. I rejected her. But she still continued to love me. The entire time I was gone, SHE was always the one to enter my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I dreamed of her. __**Sakura**_ _her long, silk pink hair... her green glistening eyes, and her luscious pink lips... I wanted her. I NEEDED her."_

_**I love her...**_

Normal Pov.

Sasuke ran through the forest with lightening speed. He wanted to get to Konoha as fast as possible to see _her._ He wanted to see his friends-no, his **family**, and regain their trust. He wanted to get the Leaf village people to trust him again, too. He wanted to live a normal life.

Sasuke Finally reached Konoha's gates only to be greeted by the Hokage's ABNU squad. Right then and there, he was taken into custody to be interrogated. He couldn't help but notice bright green eyes staring at him through a Neko mask. _" Could that... be... Sakura?!"_

hehehe... sooo, how do you like it so far? yes yes, it's short, but i'm still thinking about what to write next. PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW!!! X3


	2. I'm sorry, I didn't know

Chappy tew.

Me: hahaha! i've got the greatest idea for the ENTIRE STORY!! mwahahahaha!!!

Sasuke: ...hn... ookay...

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sasuke: Oo... ummm... she duz not own any of us Naruto characters ( thank kami!)

Me: HEY! I HEARD THAT! I KAN READ YOUR THOUGHTS!!! mwahahahaha!!! well, he is right...anywayz.. ONWARD WID DA STORY!!! mwahaha... cough

Normal POV.

As Sasuke was being pulled towards the Hokage's office, He seemed to have noticed cerulean eyes under a fox mask literally _glaring_ at him. _ " huh, whats this guy's problem, he seems familiar..."_ As soon as he finished those thoughts, he was thrown into the Hokage's office.

" You two can take your masks off, no need for them here." The blonde woman comanded to the two ABNU's. Sasuke just watched from the corner of his eye as the one with the fox mask pull off his mask.

_" Huh. I guess that dobe changed over the years. Naruto."_ Then, he watched as the neko took off her mask. Sasuke was too shocked to say a thing. _" Sakura?! Wha- How? Shes changed even more than Naruto. Shes... beautiful..."_

The beautiful woman, by the name of Sakura, smiled at the Blonde Hokage.

" Tsunade- chan, we have captured the Uchiha." Tsunade nodded and smiled sweetly at her remark. She allowed her to call her that because she was seen in her apprentice's eyes as a " mother figure", after the death of Sakura's parents not too long ago.

Tsunade turned towards Sasuke. " You have been reported as a missing nin, and have _betrayed_ Leaf Village's people, and Hokage. ""You are to be interrogated, and put on a short trial after this meeting"" For your punishment, you are to be watched over by one of my best ABNU squad leaders, and you are ONLY allowed to do D class missions. Understood?" She said, glaring at him for an answer. ah, he deserves it. She's just being nice.

" hn.. fine" Sasuke replied, turning away to glance at Sakura.

Sakura's POV. ( a/n: geez, finally)

_" Hes come back. After all hes done to me. He fucking broke my heart, rejected me and left. That stuck up bastard. He left for power, to that gay ass snake. Hmph. He can burn in hell._** Oh yea, hes gunna pay. That ass! Pay back! Hell yeah! **_Thats right. I'll make him feel the pain."_

Normal POV.

After the little "reunion", and Sasuke's interrogation, Ol' Team 7, including Sai,(a/n: Poor Sai, he must really feel lonely. yay!) decided to eat out at Ichikaru's.( acctually, naruto begged to go there) Surprising, everyone was there for a " Surprise Welcome Back Party" for Sasuke. Sasuke was just stunned. _ " I thought they... didn't trust me?!"_ Everyone seemed happy he was back. They weren't even mad at him for leaving. They acctually knew he had a good reason to leave, and "forgave" him for betrayal.

Except for one person. Sakura.

Sasuke's POV.

_" Wow, I didn't expect this at all. Well, step one accomplished. I guess I'll just enjoy myself... hmmm... wait...-! Sakura! I haven't even talked to her all day! Wonder how she's doing... does she forgive me?"_

I walked up to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder. No reaction. I tapped her a little harder. " Wha-?!" she turned around and stopped to look up at me.

Sakura's POV.

_" Oh great! Mister Ice- Cube wants to chat with me. Ha! He better not expect a hug and a kiss. Chea, my ass. AARRGGHH!!! He's such an asshole! leaving me like that! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._** Oh yeah! Hehehehehe...**

" Uchiha."

Sasuke's POV.

_" Hmmm... wen did she start calling me Uchiha? Is she mad at me? Well... shes looking nice... hot...Oh wow, wen did she get breas- SHIT! Gotta stop thinking like that... oooh, nice ass-FUCK!!"_

"S-Sakura..." I replyed stuttering. _ " Damn, now I'm stuttering.Why the hell does she __**HAVE**__ to be shorter then me... well, at least I get a nice view. GOD, JUST KILL ME ALREADY!."_

Sakura's POV.

"...Stop staring at my ass Uchiha." I said, right about to slap his sorry ass.

" W-What?" he asked like a dumbass he is. Ha. Sweet revenge.

Normal POV.

Sasuke stopped.Suddenly, he pulled her some where more private ( a/n: for the perverts out there, nooo... no lemon... YET! mwahaha. im so evil.)

Sakura kept pulling away. " Get away from me Uchiha!" she scowled.

"Sakura!? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you mad at me? What did I do? Tell me!" Sasuke said with worry in his tone.

She just looked down. hair shadowing her eyes "... heh... whats wrong with me? WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!" Sasuke was startled by her outburst. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME BACK AND THINK THAT EVERYTHINGS OKAY?! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" Sakura yelled obviously angry at him. " You broke my heart! I gave it to you, and you just crushed it! You left me to live life with my heart crushed! I waited for you. Until now, you believe I'll actually forgive you!? Think again you fucking bastard! Sakura pushed away from him and ran, tears streaming down her face, to who knows where.

Sasuke's POV.

I watched her fading form.

_" Sakura... I-I didn't know... I hurt you that much? All I did was hurt you... and.. make you cry. I hate to see you cry! Especially because of me! I want to fix it between us, Sakura. Like I said before... I love you. And most of all... I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past. I realize it now. How important you are to me. " _ I walked away. Not only was I ashamed of myself, I was heartbroken.

WOW! I loved how this turned out! its so kewl!! yay! haha, i kinda forgot about the party... hehehe. oh well. again, READ AND REVIEW PLEAZE!!!

3rd chappie coming soon!!!


	3. Author's note sowwy

Please read!!!

Im going to be gone frum da 17th to da 24th. im going camping for mai birthday on da 18th btw.

ima be typing as many chapters i kan get during the trip. sowwy. but please review what i have so far! thankz!!!

Miko ( nah mai name's acctually monique)


	4. Payback?

Me: Sasuke! wai did yooh make sakura cry??? ur mean.

Sasuke: I-I didn't mean to!

Sakura: (sob) Sasuke! Why did you have to break my heart!?

Sasuke: I'll make it up to you ( smirk) ( grabs sakura to his bedroom) mwahaha.

Me: HEY HEY HEY! NOT YET!

Sasuke: wwwwaaaaaiiii?????

Me: cuz i say so. ok, da story. right.

The next morning...

Sakura's POV.

I woke up on my bed, my eyes still puffy from the crying last night. _ Why? He came back without a clue how much he hurt me! what a self- centered jerk! But... I looked into his eyes. I saw so many feelings I've never seen him show before. I saw concern.. __**hurt**__... - Agghh... Why the hell do I care. SHIT! I gotta get to Tsunade's._

Normal POV.

Sakura shot up and ran to the restroom to take a shower. She was dressed in her some- what normal kind of clothes, made of a black short sleeved vest with the ABNU sign on the back, a black tank-top under a fish net top, and black shorts and a pink belt. ( a/n: so gothic- ish huh? so, i wear those too. X3) She did a few signs and poofed in a puff of smoke and sakura petals, and arrived at Tsunade's Office.

Not only did she know, but she was in for a big surprise. And why was Sasuke there?

"Sakura, your late, but.. I'll let you go this time." Tsunade smiled when Sakura arrived.

"Thank you Tsunade- chan" Sakura said curtly as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

Sasuke just stayed quiet and stared at Sakura. "As you may have noticed, I have called you, Sakura, here for a mission." Tsunade took a glance at Sasuke." You are to watch over Sasuke and move into his house until he is off trial. Otherwise, 2 months."

"Nani?! ME? Wa- Why me? Couldn't you have chosen Neji- san or something!?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Sasuke was secretly cursing to himself. _" Kuso! Her!? Out of all people! It just __**HAS**__ to be her! I don't think I can handle myself! DAMN IT ALL!_ " I'm sorry Sakura, but you are the only available ABNU, and one of the best I could find. Now, get out. I'm busy." Tsunade commanded as she shooed them out. Once out of her office, you could hear glass rattle and her getting drunk. ( a/n: surprisingly, they both have SUPER DOOPER HEARING!!! jk. back to the story)

Sakura's POV.

I just stood there, watching Sasuke. "You coming or what?" he asked, annoyance in his tone. " I'll meet you at your house..." I said gritting my teeth. I did my transportation jutsu and appeared at my room. I took out my luggage bag and began to pack. _ " God, 2 months!? Well... thats the only chance I get to get payback... hey inner,_

_**Yeah?**__ You think that I'll...- never mind."__** Okay, suit yourself, I'm going back to bed.**_

I finished packing and headed towards the Uchiha's house. _"This is going to be fun... hehehe..."_

Yay! chappie 3!!! R & R plawkerz. hehehe. what's on sakura's mind? chappie 4 coming up next!!!

Sasuke: Can we have a lemon yet?

Me: no. not yet.

Sasuke: C'mon! We're old enough! ( sasuke's 23 and sakura is 22)

Me: I know you guys are... soooooo... not yet. hahaha. pwned.


	5. ANSWER THIS DOOR!

Sasuke: lemon lemon lemon lemon!!!!

Me: do i always have to tell that THERES NO LEMON **YET**!?

Sasuke:...lemon?

Me: ( throws tomatoes at Sasuke) Mwahahahaaha!!!

Sakura: she duzn't own Naruto and any part of it. hehehe...

Sasuke's POV.

I was laying down on my bed, sweating. Partly freaking out and partly calmed._" What the hell is wrong with me? I don't think I can handle Sakura, here, especially what happened the night before. How can I make it up to her?" __**" Well, you can always " do her" , if ya know what I mean. hehe... **__" What the fuck!? Not you again!" __** " Miss me?" **__"Dammit, why do __**YOU**__ have to be here!" __**" Awww.. c'mon, show some love to your inner! I know you want her. You want to have her nice, soft, big breasts pushing against your bare chest... while you suck on her sweet"**__- " GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! Why the hell did I even listen to you? _I felt myself getting hard "down south."_**" Cuz you know you like it. Plus, WE both know that you love her! C'mon man! this is your first chance to get into her skirt! literally!" **__ " Dammit, just s-shut up. I-I don't wanna deal with you r-right now. Well... I actually would enjoy it, seeing her nak- FUCK!" __**" Told ya, you want her. hehe." **_

"Damn, I can let myself do that to her, I-I know that I love her... but I don't think she loves me back... whatever, I'll just take a nap for now.." Sasuke whispered to himself as he plopped down onto his bed and fell asleep, only to be interrupted. _** ring ring**__ "Dammit, who the hell is that!?" _ I walked out of my room to answer the door. I heard screaming.

Normal POV.

Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house only to be greeted by nothing as she continued to ring his door bell. " UCHIHA! ANSWER THIS GOD DAMMED DO-" Sakura paused her ranting and looked up (a/n: yes, shes short. lol.) to see two onyx black eyes looking down at her, blushing slightly. " What?" Sakura asked blushing. _" What the hell? I'm not like this. I'm blushing? I gave up on him, why do I still feel this way around him!? NO! I don't still love him!!!" _ " I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T!!!" Sakura shook her head violently. " Sakura." " I DON'T!" " Sakura." " I DON'T!" " ..." " NO NO NO!" " SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled stopping her " argument " with herself. She just blushed. " Can I come in?" "Hn."

Sasuke's POV.

_" What was that for? heh, it was kinda cute._" **" Especially when her breasts bounced when she shook her head!!" **_" Yea... thats was soo sexy- DAMMIT! STOP DOING THAT!" __**" heheheh, score!" **_ I began to hit my head against the wall.

Normal POV.

" Hey Uchiha, you okay?" Sakura raised her brow. _" Huh, not that I care." _ Sasuke stopped and stared at her. " Y-yeah.. I-I'm... okay." he stuttered. _"Damn, gotta stop stuttering, I sound like that Hyguua girl." _ Sasuke gained his composure and walked Sakura to her room without a word. She just followed curious to look around the house- no, **Mansion**. _" Hmm... his house is okay, well, huge, but its normal. Not very much color or details though." _ "Sakura." The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts. " Your room..." Sasuke said in a flat voice. Sakura entered her so called "room" and was speechless. " W-wow... i-its, huge!" Sakura said with a hint of excitement. _" Cute, but sexy.." _ Sasuke thought while watching her explore the room. He smiled. Boy, how much he loved her. Yet... did she love him back? He'll just have to wait and see, or even better, **make** her love him back. Thats easy, or is it?

Mwahahahaha!!! I made this chappie during the ride to our camping site. woohoo.

wow, i changed this frum a romance/drama to a romance/humor. weee!

r and r! thankz!!!!


	6. Second thoughts?

Me: (sigh) Geez, Sasuke. If you REALLY want a lemon, be nice to Sakura!!

Sasuke: lemon lemon lemo- huh? okay... ( grabs Sakura )

Sakura : Sasuke-kun (blush)

Sasuke: LEMON DAMMIT!!! ( shakes her violently)

Me: I dun't own these two, ummm.. and everybudy frum naruto.

That night...

Sakura's POV.

I walked into the bathroom that was between my room and that Uchiha's. I turned on the faucet to hot and stepped into the shower." aaahhh... much better... mmm" I gasped. This hot water should sooth me. I began to sing. So? Its also relaxing!

Sasuke's POV.

I walked down the halls and heard a sweet voice singing. _" What the hell is up with the romantic words?" __**" Dunno, you got it from Lee???"**_ I shrugged. Curious, I put my ear against the bathroom's door and listen to the voice. _ "Baby your all that I want... When your lying here in my arms... la la laa..."_ I smirked. Suddenly, I heard the water being turned off. _ " Shit!" _ I panicked and somehow my body fell forward, landing on the hard, cold floor of the bathroom.

Normal POV.

Sasuke slowly looked up and saw a wet, flushed, Sakura in only a towel that was sliding off her body. "HENTAI!!!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke got up and ran for his life to his room. _ " Oh, shit. I- I s-saw her p-partly... naked!" _ Sasuke sat down on his bed. _**" U-uhh... outer?" **__" H-huh? Y-yeah?" __**" Look down... erm..." **__"What?" _ " Sasuke looked down. He saw a bulge in his shorts. _" Fuck." _ Sakura walked in on cue, blushing like hell.

Sasuke's POV.

I looked up to see Sakura in my room. Great. Just great. Hold on... what is she looking at? I looked down realizing that my crotch was still hard. _" Awww, SHIT!" _ " S-s-sakura! I-I can exp-plain!_"_ I freaked, totally embarrassed and blushing so red, it put tomatoes to shame.

Sakura's POV.

I blushed, still staring at the "area of interest" (a/n: i have no idea what ta put) " U-uuhh... I-I'll leave..." Then I walked out silently, still blushing, and entered my room. _ " Stupid, hot, sexy, horney dumbass... wait.. WHAT!? fuck, really need to stop. I don't love him! I gave up on him. Wait... did I? __**" Hey outer, to my calculations, ( pulling out some glasses) we should just face it. We STILL love that ass!" **__" I...I...just can't stop __**loving**__ him. Its always been hard to give up on him. It hurts still, what he's done to me, but that night, when I looked into his eyes, it seemed like they were saying __** I'm sorry**__. I admit it, I still do __** LOVE**__ him." _**" So much for payback..."**

Normal POV.

A silent tear rolled down her cheek. Both thought that same as each other.

**"** **I love her"**

**"****I love him"**

hehee. dun wid chappie 5!! zomg.

PLEAZ VOTE!

lemon

**OR**

no lemon

thanks 4 reading!!!


	7. Sorry, and thanks

Me: wooh, well, people voted 4 a lemon. i guess i'll put one SOON.

Sasuke: HELLZ YAH!!!!!!!!

Sakura: (dirty thoughts)

Me: Well... on wid da story, i dunt own naruto... blah blah blah.

The next morning...

Normal POV.

Sasuke woke up to the smell bacon and eggs. He lazily got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He then dressed into a normal black T-shirt and gray shorts. _" What am I supposed to do? I guess I'll just 'dress for home' "_ Sasuke walked into the kitchen and blushed at the sight before him. Sakura was dressed in only a black two-piece swim suit with a little cherry printed on the back of her underwear. Better yet, her had a full view of her nice cleavage. _" Oh s-shit!"_

Sakura turned around startled to see Sasuke standing there. Staring at her. " Oh hey, breakfast is ready." she actually smiled at him. "S-sakura... why are y-you dressed in..._that_?" Sasuke asked turning away trying to hide his blush. It didn't work. Sakura noticed his blushed, and blushed even redder then he was. " You.. like it?" she asked, looking at him blush again. " yes..." He mumbled. _**" Oh hell yeah! C'mon buddy! just DO her now! She's looking hot!" **__" S-shut u-up" _ Sasuke argued with his inner.

Sakura's POV.

_**" Hey girl, by the way he's looking at you, he thinks WE'RE HOT! " **__" r-really? You know, I think I should... you know, say sorry. I was kind of mean to him. But, since I realized that WE still love him... I really want to fix it between us..." __**" Hmmm... yea, I guess so... go for it then! " **_I stood up and walked over to him. I was nervous, but I guess I had no choice." _Sasuke-kun_..." He looked up with a look of surprise on his face. " S-sakura..." He stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Sasuke's POV.

_" She called me __**Sasuke-kun**__...not by my last name! __** "( " stares" at Sasuke oddly) What the hell? Your acting like an idiot. And your scaring me." **__ " Huh? Sorry... oh shit, wait, she's trying to tell me something!" __** ( sigh) "Whatever, I'm going to look at dirty pics of Sakura... hehehehe hell yea!!!" **_I snapped back to reality after that _ disturbing_ response from his inner. " Sasuke-kun? Yooh- hoo? you there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of me... bending down... her breasts in front of my face. Well, almost, but enough to give me a CLEAR view of her large breasts. I blushed. " Huh?" I looked up at her.

Normal POV.

Sakura content that he was 'there' smiled sweetly as she stood up right. " Hey Sasuke-kun... I just wanted to say... I'm sorry... I was acting like a jerk to you when you came back...I was just mad at you for leaving me... and (sigh)_**breaking**_ my heart.. I guess..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him. " But now, I understand now, you had a reason for leaving. I just wanted to say-" "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing... " Sasuke butted in. " I broke your heart, and I couldn't stand that. It hurt me too... but not as much as it did for you. Please forgive me, Sakura." Sakura looked up at him, as smiled. " Of course Sasuke-kun, but in one condition." She said wiping a stray tear from her eyes. Sasuke raised a brow. " Lets be friends again. Kay?" she smiled even more. He smiled back. " Yea..." She stunned him as she hugged him. " Thank you, Sasuke-kun." He hugged back resting his cheek on her head.

They stayed like that for a little bit. " Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she broke the silence. " Hmm?" he replied as he took his arms off her. " Wanna go swimming?- Wait! even better! Lets call everybody for a swimming party here, at the house!" She said excitingly. Sasuke thought it was a great idea so he agreed. " Yeah, sure, I'll get changed, and get everything ready." Sakura smiled, then lightly kissed him on his cheek while blushing, and ran to the phone an started calling everybody. Sasuke blushed and smiled. _" Her lips are just how I imagined them... soft..."_ He soon walked into his room to get dressed for the party.

Me: OMG!!! SO KYOOT!!! lol. i had fun writing this chapter. hope you like it!!!

Sasuke: MOO!

Me: Sasuke! sit!

Sasuke: kay! ( sits down) MOO!

Me: Sasuke, doggies say woof, or bark, or arf.

Sasuke:... MOO!

Me: (sigh) read and review pleaze!!! ( knocks Sasuke out with a bat)


	8. POOL PARTY!

Me: I'm in the mood to write stories. is that gewd or bad? i don't knoe, but im really excited for wats going to come ahead!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!! LEMON!!!

Sasuke: LEMON!!!!!

Me: yes, guess wen its coming!

Sasuke: WHEN!!!!

Me: I DON'T KNOW!!!!

Sasuke: (crys) she (sob) duzznt own naruto... ( sob) i want a lemon...

That afternoon..

Normal POV.

Everyone arrived at Sasuke's house a few hours later. First to arrive was Naruto and Hinata, they were finally a couple and were living together. Next was Neji and Tenten. "Uchiha" Neji glared. " Hyguua" Sasuke glared back. Tenten and Sakura sweat dropped. 1 hour late, came Ino and Shikamaru( a/n: yes dey r all together!!!! X3) because Shikamaru was too lazy to get up from his nap. Surprisingly, even their old teachers came, from Kakashi, Asmua, Kurenai, Gai, and even Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Everyone was having a good time, drinking beer, chatting, relaxing, and swimming.

With the girls...

"Sakura! Wow! Your staying with the guy of your dreams... or is he still?" Tenten asked curiously.

Sakura smiled. " Yea... he is, but I'm not like that clingy girl I used to be when we were 12! "They all laughed. "Sooo... Ino, you and Shikamaru? When did that happen?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Well..." Ino started, blushing. " He was the one who kind of asked me out... I was just talking to him while we "cloud gazed" together, and he called me troublesome...I got upset but before I got to say a thing, he KISSED me!" Ino exclaimed all giddy and stuff.

All the girls screamed and laughed again, and continued to talk about the guys, and what not. Suddenly, Hinata came up with an idea. " Lets push the guys into the pool!" she exclaimed, blushing. All of the girls looked at her. Sakura smiled brightly. " HELLZ YEAH! I've got a plan.." the girls huddled together talking about the " oh so sudden plan of theirs" (a/n: i messed up on this part, i think it sucks, but i luv my story still P)

With the guys...

"Sasuke-teme!!! Your staying with Sakura-chan!? You better not make her sad, especially mad!" Naruto literally yelled to Sasuke.

"Dobe, can you ever be louder?" Sasuke replied cooly as he regained his hearing.

" Hey Uchiha." Neji called. " Hyguua... What is it?" Sasuke said glaring at Neji.

" Your very fond of her. Do you _love _her?" Neji asked cooly while leaning on the wall.

Sasuke stopped glaring at him. " What!? Who the hell are you talking about?"

Neji sighed. " I'm talking about **Sakura**. You love her don't you?"

Sasuke was silent. _" What the hell!? H-how does he know!?" _ " Because of the way you look at her." Neji answered, like he was reading his mind. "What is it to you?" Sasuke spat out harshly. Naruto smirked. "Sasuke-teme LLLOOOOVVVEEEESSS Sakura- chan!!!" Ticked off, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and covered his mouth. "S-Shut U-up Dobe!" Sasuke stuttered. "So you admit it, Uchiha. You acctually like Sakura." Neji Smirked.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke admitted. " Fine... I love Sakura, and will do anything to keep her safe cause she's MINE! Sasuke blushed, but said it loud enough so the GUYs could only hear, but the GIRLS, especially Sakura, wouldn't hear. Neji was content, and laughed to himself. Naruto was laughing so hard, he didn't notice the girls standing there. Finally, after some time, Sasuke gained his composure and flinched when he saw Sakura, looking at him _seductively._

Sasuke's POV.

_" O-oh sh-i-it... she's t-temping...and s-she's c-coming this w-way!" __**" OH MY FUCKING KAMI! I THINK SHE REALLY WANTS US!!"**_ "Sa-su-ke-_kun_!" Sakura panted out as she came closer to me. She was so close, our lips almost touching. Slowly, she was making me step backwards." _Sasuke-kun_... isn't it..hot today? Oooh...I just wanna take my clothes off... and take a _niiccce... cold... shower..._" she said in a sexy tone. I felt shivers down my spin when she touched my bare chest. "_I wonder what would happen if she touched my- OH SHIT! "_ _**" I knew that you were a pervert! hehehe.." **_

Normal POV.

Suddenly, Sakura pushed Sasuke and laughed as he fell backwards into his swimming pool. Sasuke glared at her while blushing, soaking wet. " Hahahaha! Sasuke-kun! I got you!" Sakura taunted. Suddenly, the girls all pushed Sakura in when she was caught off guard. Everyone laughed. " AAAAGGGGHHH!!! You guys!!! I though you were on my team!" Sakura pouted popping her head out of the water. The guys then grabbed their girls and tossed them into the pool... with the girls screaming and dragging the guys with them. Now, everyone was in the pool, splashing, and laughing together. (a/n: HOLY CRAP! IT RHYMEZZ!!!) Kakashi and all of the other teachers, hokage and all, all laughed. ( in Kakashi's mind) _" Huh, this even better then Icha-Icha... well, maybe not, until there is some sex.Well, our dear Sasuke has grown to LOVE our dear little cherry blossom. Oh! I can't wait to see many little Uchiha babies running around Kohona!" _

Sakura's POV.

I was having a great time until two strong arms wrapped around my waist. When I turned around to see who it was, I was amazed to see that it was Sasuke-kun! "Sakura..." he whispered into my ear huskily. _" Oh my god... he's so damn SEXY!" _

"S-sasuke-k-kun!" I stuttered. Oh what wonders he can do to me. I screamed suddenly as he tossed me up in the air making me do a flip in mid air. ( a/n: lol, my cuzzin duz that to me all the time when we swim at mai house!) Then he caught me in the water. "GOD DAMN YOU SASUKE-KUN! Don't ever do that again!" I blushed, glaring at him cutely. He just smirked. I watched him as he got out of the water. _" His training all those years made him even hotter!" __**" Hehehehe... how would it feel if we BOTH were naked, and we were riding on his hard-"**__ "S-HUT U-UP!! Plus...I wouldn't do that to him at all... all I wish is for him to return my feelings..."_

Normal POV.

After many fun hours, everyone left, and Sasuke and Sakura were left alone cleaning the last things from the ground. "Finally! All finished!" Sakura said tired, but happily as she picked up the last bottle of beer and threw it away. Sasuke sighed as he silently walked upstairs and went to take a shower, Sakura coming up behind him. Sasuke gathered his items and turned on the shower. He undressed and stepped in. Sakura aimlessly and exhaustedly entered her room. She plopped herself down onto the bed, an warming yet odd smell of Sasuke on the sheets.

Sakura's POV.

_" Oh gosh. I'm sooo tired. Maybe a nice shower should make me feel better." _ I thought to myself as I laid on the bed. I heard the shower turn off. That was my cue to go and take a shower, until... "Sakura... What are you doing in my room?" Sasuke looked at me. I sat up and when i saw him I blushed. _" HOLY SHIT! Sasuke-kun is only in a towel! " __**"SOOO SMEXY!!!" **_

Sasuke's POV.

I saw Sakura blushing and staring at me. I smiled. " You like what you see?" I chuckled at her reaction. She blushed even redder then before. " S-sorry Sasuke-kun... for being in y-your r-room. I'm going t-to take a s-shower." She stuttered as she ran into the bathroom. It's so cute when she blushes. I was tired as hell, so I put some boxers on and jumped onto my bed and went to sleep.


	9. lemon, whoo hoo finally

Me: so, Sasuke, yooh REALLY want a lemon wid Sakura?

Sasuke: HELLZ YEAH!!!!

Me: well, come and get it! –throws lemon of sasuke and sakura-

Sasuke:-runs for it-

Sakura: OMG! Well, she still dunzt own us, but I kan tell that there ish gunna be a lemon in this chapter! –twinkles eyes-

The next morning….

Normal POV.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of light snoring. He groggily opened his eyes and screamed. Yes, SCREAMED. Like sissy girl. Hearing the odd scream, Sakura abandoned her breakfast and ran upstairs towards Sasuke's room.She ran down the hall and barged open Sasuke's door. "Sasuke-kun! What happened?! I heard a scre-" she stopped to stare at the picture. Sasuke was huddled up in a corner screaming his head off while pointing at the small black puppy standing on his bed looking at him in confusion. "Sasuke-kun?" screams. "Sasuke-kun." Screaming. "Sasuke-kun!" more screaming. "SASUKE-KUN!!!" "S-sakura!! What is that!?" Sasuke pointed at the small black puppy. Sakura just giggled. "Sasuke-kun… it's a puppy! I found him this morning on the front doorstep, so I took him inside. I guess he got into your room!" Sakura walked over to the bed and cradled the puppy like a little baby. Sasuke got up (after he got over his screaming fit) and slowly walked over to Sakura and the puppy.

Sasuke's POV.

"_What the hell, it's just a puppy… its cute though." __**" Not as cute-no, scratch that- HOT as OUR Sakura!" **__"Shut up… god, I just want her to ride my dic- SHIT!"__**TOLD ya you want her, BAD."**_I ignored my inner's comment, but noticed Sakura staring at me while blushing. "W-what?" I stuttered. She became redder as she pointed downward. "Huh?" I looked down at my boxers and notice a bulge in them. I looked up blushing redder then she was. "S-sak-kura!! I-I c-can e-ex-xplain!" I panicked as I grabbed my blanket to hide my "little friend".

Normal POV.

Sakura blushed as she rushed out of the room to put the puppy down and lead it outside. As soon as she left Sasuke pulled off the blanket and tried to relieve his problem. Sakura suddenly entered Sasuke's room, closing the door behind her and locking it. Sasuke stared at her, and grabbed the blanket over his lower body again while blushing. "_Sas-uke-kun…_" Sakura whispered seductively loud enough for him to hear as she walked toward the bed. "S-sak-kura?" Sasuke sat up getting hard again by the way she said his name.

Sakura's POV.

I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too._**"Oooh, girl, this is our chance! Let's get into his pants! Hehehe….you sure you want this?" **__"I do…" _felt myself growing anticipation as I looked into his eyes. I reached the bed and slowly sat on his lap, purposely rubbing my knee against his groin. "Uugghh… S-sak-kura!" I heard him grunt. I smiled as I leaned down next to his ear. "_Sas-uke-kun… I want... you as bad…as you want..Me_" I growled while I began nibbling his earlobe.

Normal POV. (LEMON STARTS HERE!!! Finally!)

"Sa..kura… please…" Sasuke moaned as she continued her ministrations on his earlobe. "Sasuke…kun…. Just one… thing…." Sakura sighed as she sat up to look up at his face.

Sasuke nodded nervously. "Do… you…… love me?" Sakura said with a hint of sadness. Sasuke stared at her beautiful green orbs._"S-should… I tell her?" __**"DUH! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET LAID MAN! This is your CHANCE! Confess your undying love to her! Rebuild your clan!"**_ Sasuke sat up moving his face closer to hers. "Sakura…please…" "Sasuke-kun… please tell me…" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke moved closer lightly kissing her lips. " Sakura… I love you…I'm sorry… about everything I've done to you in the past…" Sakura looked at him in surprise. " Sasuke-kun…I..Iove you too…I always have, and I…always will." With that said and done he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Minutes later, they pulled apart for air. "Sas… uke…Kun… take… me…. now!" Sakura panted out as she began grinding her hips against Sasuke's pelvis. "Uugghh… Sa..ku..ra!" he moaned as he flipped them over while pulling off her shirt and throwing it to who knows where. He began planting small kisses down her collar bone and stopping to peck her playfully on the lips. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled. He smiled as he continued down to her neck leaving a couple of love bites and a large hickey. "Sas…uke-kun… no fair…." Sakura moaned playfully. In a flash he noticed he was under her staring at her full breasts. "Sasuke-kun… it's my turn…" she whispered as she pulled off his shirt and kissed his hard nipples. (a/n: that sooo duznt sound right to me!)

"UUGGHH!!! Sakura!" Sasuke moaned loudly as she began kissing his abs. She yelped as she was flipped over again, bra being thrown into the air. "My turn again…" Sasuke smirked as he massaged her hardening peaks. "Oooohh…. Sasuke-kun...!" she moaned as he sucked on her left nipple while circling his thumb around her right one. He switched sides making Sakura squeak in pleasure. She was disappointed when he stopped his "beautiful work" on her. Oh, not for long. "YEEEAAAHH!!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke ripped her shorts and all. Sasuke took his time to gaze at her curvy form. "Sakura…your wet already?" Sasuke chuckled as he bent down and spread her legs open. He looked up at her and began rubbing her clit. "Mmm… Sasuke-kun…" happy to hear her answer, he slowly thrust in a finger into her already wet core. She arched her back felling so much pleasure he was giving her. Sasuke then thrust in a second finger, along with his tongue. She started moaning his name until she came all over his face and hand. Boy, did it feel so good! She looked down and blushed as she watched his lick her cum off of his face and fingers."Sakura… you taste…_good_" he said lustfully.

Soon, Sasuke was back under her in nothing but his boxers.

Sakura smiled as she rubbed his member through the damn cloth that was stopping their dirty fun. "Arrrggghhh… Sakura!" Sasuke grunted feeling himself getting harder and harder every second. Sakura then pulled off his boxers and was amazed at his size. "Sasuke-kun! You're…so… HUGE!" Sakura gaped wide eyed. He looked at her a laughed. "So… you like what you see, _this time_? Sakura blushed. "Mhm.." _"Well, here goes nothing!"_ she grabbed his cock and licked the tip. Sasuke grunted in pleasure. She blushed when she saw it twitch in delight. Then, she took as much as she could fit in her mouth and sucked. "Sakura! That feels soo good!" He grabbed her head and pushed her closer trying to put more of his member in her mouth. She gagged as she bobbed her head back and forth sucking, and licking his dick.

Suddenly, he came into her mouth and blushed as she drank his cum, just like he did. "Mmm… Sasuke… you taste sooooo… good, better then sake…" she laughed as he pulled her up into a bruising and heated kiss, tasting each other's cum as they fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Sasuke laid her down under him as he spread her legs, positioning himself in front of her entrance. "Sakura.. are you sure you-" Sakura cut him off with a confident, yet loving kiss. "Sasuke-kun…I trust you with all my heart... take me NOW!" Sakura closed her eyes as he slowly slid into her. She dug her nails into his back, tears falling from her eyes. Not wanting to see her cry, he kissed away her tears as he thrust into her breaking her barrier. "SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched as he stopped to look at her wanting her to tell him to continue. She looked back at him and nodded.

He started thrusting in and out of her with a slow pace, getting her used to his size. Pain slowly turned into pleasure as Sasuke picked up his pace. "Sasuke-kun! Faster!" She moaned pushing him closer to her as he obliged.He grunted as she climaxed her second time. "Sakura!-grunt- already?-grunt- I still haven't-thrust- cum yet!" he panted between thrusts. "Sasuke-kun… harder… FASTER! HARDER!" she pleaded and moaned close to her third climax. He listened to her pleads and thrusted his hardest and fastest he could go."Sakura!-moan- your-pant- sooo… TIGHT!" All you could hear was grunting, moaning, yelling and smacking of bodies. " SASUKE!" "SAKURA!" they yelled each other's name as they came at the same time, Sasuke's seed spilling into her awaiting womb.

Sasuke pulled out his throbbing cock, wet with their mixed juices, out of her tight core. "Sasuke-pant-kun… that-pant-was-pant- so wonderful-pant- I-pant love you-pant-"Sakura panted out as she cuddled closer to Sasuke. "Sakura-pant-I-pant-love –pant you too-pant-"He whispered after giving her one last kiss and pulling the covers over them._"Mine..." _his last thought before he fell asleep, arms around her waist protectively, with the girl he truly loved, and loves him back.

Oh my gosh. Im such a dirty gurl! Lol, I enjoyed writing this, and I want to thank C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for being a great reviewer! This chapter was dedicated for yooh! Yay, hope the lemon was good… R AND R PEOPLEZ!!!


	10. Panther and DEAR GOD! A VACATION!

Me: dang. how was da last chapter sasuke?

Sasuke:...-screams- O MAI GOSH IT WAS SO FUCKING AWSUM!!!!!!!!

Sakura:-yells from sasuke's room-SASUKE-KUN! GET UR SMEXY ASS OVER HERE!!!!

Sasuke- runs to the room-

Me: Oo oookkkkaaayyyy... well, thanks 4 da reviews! i dont own naruto dammit!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning...

Normal POV.

Sakura opened her eyes as the sun's morning rays shone through the window. She lifted her head up as she felt something soft and warm under her. She turned as blushed furiously looking at Sasuke's sleeping, NAKED form under her. Suddenly memories of last night flooded her mind, squishing inner sakura. _**"HEY!... ooohhh... I can get used to this!"**_ (a/n: lol) " I want Mr. Monkey mommy... " Sakura heard Sasuke mumble in his sleep. She giggled and listened some more. " No... Sakura...is mine Mr. Monkey... go away... uuuurrrrggghhh..." Sasuke mumbled like a drunk man. Sakura laughed as she tried to get up. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her waist. " Where are you going?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Stunned, she blushed and kissed him. " Good morning, sexy." she smiled. "Last night... was amazing Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Sasuke-kun... I need to get dressed... and feed the puppy.." she whined cutely." Hmph... fine..." Sasuke grumbled as he let go of her waist. " You better come back." Sakura got up and kissed him again. " Of course, just wait for me, kay?" He nodded as she grabbed her clothes from the ground and walked into the bathroom with fresh ones. (a/n: yes, they were still nakkie!!!!O.O) Sasuke sighed as he got up and picked up his boxers and threw them straight into the basket. He smirked as he remembered the events of the night before. _" God, I love her so much." __**" Hey, can I have your memories of what happened? hehehehe.." **_Inner Sasuke chuckled. _" Okay..." _Sasuke smirked as he thought of Inner Sasuke being thrown into a closet and stuck in there. His wish came true. _**" HEY!!! LET ME OUT YOU BASTARD!"**_ Inner Sasuke yelled banging the door of the closet. (a/n: lol... weeeeeee) Sasuke ignored his inner's complaints as he slipped on a new pair of boxers and slid back into the bed.

Sakura walked in something black and fluffy in her arms. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, guess whos here?" she giggled. The small black fluff stuck its head out and jumped on the bed. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "SAKURA!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he fell off the bed. Sakura just laughed. "Sasuke-kun, its the puppy!" she sat on the bed petting the black puppy. " Your just the cutest thing!" she cooed. Sasuke got up and laid back on the bed. He then pulled Sakura close to him until the little puppy started growling at him, yanking Sakura's shirt away from Sasuke. " Awww... I think he's jealous!" She picked up the puppy and kissed its nose. Sasuke glared at the puppy that was sitting on Sakura's lap. The puppy looked back and growled. "Hey, share!" Sasuke growled back as he pulled Sakura to him once again and kissed her fully on the lips. The puppy jumped on Sasuke and began barking/yelping at him.

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura to look back at the puppy. Sakura giggled. "What?" Sasuke grabbed the puppy and held it in front of his face. It stared at him whimpering, scared of Sasuke's glare. "Sasuke-kun! You're scaring him!" she took the puppy out of his hands and started petting him. Sasuke swore the puppy was gonna get it. bad. Sakura jumped.(not literally) " Oh no! I forgot to name him! Sasuke-kun? What should I name the puppy?" Sasuke stared at her and looked back at the puppy. " Hn...dunno." Sasuke said blankly. Sakura glared at Sasuke but smiled. " I know, lets name him Panther!" Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked. "Suits him, he's got the attitude like one."

"Then its settled, his name is officially Panther!" Panther wagged his tail and licked Sakura's face. Sasuke smiled. _" What a great morning... I get to see Sakura's beautiful face every morning, her smile, and especially, get her kisses every morning."_

Later...

Sakura's POV.

"Sasuke-kun! I got a call by Tsunade! We gotta get to her office right now!" I called from the kitchen. I watched Sasuke-kun run into the kitchen, Panther following behind.

I giggled. " I guess you both got close huh?" I smiled as I walked towards Sasuke and gave him a kiss on his cheek. " Yea, I taught this little guy some moves. He's stubborn, but he's still pretty cute." Sasuke chuckled as he put a black leash on Panther. " Hey, we gotta go, Tsunade is gonna be pissed!" I said dragging Sasuke-kun and Panther towards the Hokage Tower.

Normal POV.

Hokage Tower...

"Tsunade!!! Sasuke-kun and I are here!" Sakura barged in the office. Tsunade looked at her strangely by the way Sakura said Sasuke's name. "Welcome...sooo... I guess you guys made up huh?" Tsunade smirked as she folded her hands. Sakura blushed as Sasuke kissed her cheek. " Hn... yea...soo... what do you need us for?" Tsunade looked at him sternly. " Getting down to business are we? -erm- I've decided that you guys, and the others,are going on a vacation." she sighed. " It's a week long so get home, pack up and get to the gates at 5 am sharp. Don't be late." Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. " Thanks Tsunade-chan!" Sakura beamed. They were ready to leave until... " Oh yea, and Sasuke, your off probation. Congrats, now get the hell out!"

Tsnade added as they ran out, Panther in Sasuke's arms. Oh what fun, a vacation. Just great!

Me: weeeeee... this ish fun. I wanna make another story... hmmm...

Sasuke: -humps sakura's leg-

Me: AYE! NOT HERE!!! -throws them in their room- THERE WE GO! well, until next time..

miko out!

R & R PLEAZE


	11. the proposal and the ring

Me: ggaaaahhh... i haves skewl!!!!!! nooo... well, i'll try to update soon...

Me:...

Me:...

Me:... wat happened to Sasuke and Sakura? oh wait... i locked them in a closet.. -giggle- jk

Sasuke: -eats a kookie- she duzznt -munch- own naruto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night...

Sasuke's POV.

I just got done packing my stuff for that vacation Tsunade gave us. _" Damn... I really love her... I just want to see her face everyday! Aggghhh... dammit...hmmm... wait... I got it! A proposal! And the vacation is the perfect place to propose!" __**" Dude... LET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN-"**_-thinks of Inner Sasuke tied up with duck tape over mouth- _" Finally... now all I need is a ring..." _ I pondered on the proposal. I turned around to see Sakura fast asleep. I smiled as I walked towards her. " Sakura... I'm going out for a walk... okay?" I whispered. "...mmmmhhhmmm... I love you..." she mumbled. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and grabbed my coat. I walked out of the house and headed for the nearest jeweler.

Normal POV.

Sasuke silently arrived at Kohona Jewelers. (a/n: omg, i couldn't think of a good name) As he entered the store, earned a few stares until an old man walked over to him. " Hello there, you must be Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, am I right?" the old man smiled. Sasuke looked down at the man (a/n: yes, da man was short.) in surprise. " How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked, quite surprised. " Your father, when he was alive, came here years ago and bought your mother a ring. It was the most beautifully made ring." Sasuke smirked. "My father? Do you have a copy of how the ring looks?" The old man nodded. " Yes, would you like to see it?" "Sure." Sasuke answered back as he followed the old man.

They entered the back room filled with crystals of all sorts, shapes, and sizes. The old man then reached into a black box, with the Uchiha sign printed on the top. As he carefully opened it, he pulled out a ring. It was a golden ring, a diamond in the middle shining brightly. Sasuke looked closer and discovered the Uchiha sign made of sapphire and ruby imbedded inside of the diamond. _" Thats perfect! Heh... I knew my father was smart." _ Sasuke thought. "I'll take it... Its perfect..." Sasuke looked up at the man. The old man smiled brightly. " Oh yes! Anything! So, who's the lucky woman?" the old man asked. Sasuke smirked. " Her name is Sakura Haruno." The old man smiled once again. " My, my, what a beautiful name! Yet, not as beautiful as her herself!" he chuckled.

The old man and Sasuke walked back to the front of the store. " Her name... Sakura, am I correct?" the old man tilted his head. " Yes, thats right." Sasuke answered. "Great, I can have her name written under the Uchiha symbol if you would like." the man continued. " I'm sure she'll love it!" Sasuke nodded in agreement. The old man left quickly with the ring. A few minutes later, the man came back and handed Sasuke the ring. " There all finished." Sasuke looked at the ring and smirked. _" Sakura Uchiha. Has a nice ring to it!" _Sasuke then paid for the ring along with a box for it, and left. By the time he got back home, it was midnight. After a quick shower ( and hiding the ring), Sasuke joined Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist, before falling asleep.

The next morning was the day of the trip. Oh goody.

Me: yay. so funneh. I got homework so... PEACE! R AND R PEEPS!!!


	12. HOTSPRINGS!

Me: man... im tired of writing little thingymahbobbers... -erm-

Sasuke: wai? -grabs sakura's ass-

Sakura: AH! sasuke-kun! -giggles-

Me:-sigh- well, i dunt own naruto. wish i did. but i dont so me so sorry! oh yeah... more hentai! XD wow... i finally updated

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

Normal POV.

The couple woke up to the sound of their alarm. They got ready ( and dropped Panther off at Kiba's house) and ran towards Kohona's gates, bags in hands. When they got there, Naruto and Hinata were waiting along with a glaring Neji and a waving Tenten. " Hey Sakura!" Tenten happily said, hugging Sakura. " Good morning, Sakura." Hinata curtly bowed. " Hey Hinata, hey Tenten, so, you guys ready for the trip?" Sakura smiled chatting with the girls. Overhearing the conversation, Naruto, our favorite loud mouth blonde, answered back." DATTEBYO! Hell yes I'm ready!" Everybody sweat dropped. Suddenly you could hear yelling. The group turned to the source of the sound and sure enough, Ino was running towards them with Shikamaru. Well, Ino was _dragging_ a half-asleep Shikamaru. "Sorry guys, but my LAZY ASS BOYFRIEND wouldn't wake up!" She exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. " Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru mumbled. "What did you call me?" Ino glared at him. Everyone sweat dropped, again. Sakura smiled. " Well then, lets go!" Sakura happily exclaimed ready to leave. " SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a shrill voice was heard. Sasuke's face paled as he slowly turned around. He cringed at the sight. **Karin** was here. " Oh. shit." Sasuke muttered. Karin lunged at Sasuke. " Oh Sasuke-kun! I finally found you!!!" She giggled. " Get off of me you rabid woman!" Sasuke growled, pushing her off of him. Sakura watched in fascination, yet, jealousy growing inside of her. Ignoring his comment, Karin blushed. " Sasuke-kun! You silly boy! You know you can deny me! I'm the woman you **promised** to rebuild your clan!" She giggled more, wrapping her arms around him. Sakura went wide eyed. _" H-how!? I-I thought he-" _ Sakura growled. "I didn't promise you shit! Now get off of me!" Sasuke pushed Karin off of him once more. Before Sasuke could move away, Karin grabbed his face and kissed him. Sakura was pissed. _" OH THATS IT!THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!" _ Sakura yelled. " YOU BITCH!!!!" She grabbed Karin by her hair and punched her with a chakara filled fist. Karin growled, jumping on Sakura and slapping her. " You whore!" Sakura, again punched her square in the face with her strong fists. Everyone was shocked. Sasuke suddenly pulled Sakura up and held her close before someone ended up getting killed. " Sasuke-kun! Why are you with that slut when you can live with a real woman! Shes no good!" Karin growled at Sakura. Before Karin could say anything more, Sasuke glared at her, his eyes blazing with sharingan. " I suggest you stop talking shit about the woman I **LOVE** and fuck off!" Everyone, well the girls, gasped at his confession and continued to watch. Karin burst out in tears and ran off. (A/N: Remember the guys already knew Sasuke loves Sakura!!!)

Sasuke sighed then realized his mistake. He blushed when the guys looked at him, smirking. " I knew you would get some sense knocked into you, Uchiha. I didn't think you would have the guts to ask Sakura out." Neji smirked. Sasuke glared. " Finally teme! You finally asked Sakura-chan out! I knew you would come to realize how hot she is!" Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment. Sasuke glared and punched him. " Shut-up dobe." The girls screeched in excitement. " Sakura! you finally got the guy of your dreams!!" Sakura blushed. "Well then, lets - Mmph!" Sakura was quickly interrupted by the lips of Sasuke. They pulled apart, Sakura blushing even redder than before. " Excuse me, but, can I have my girlfriend back? And lets get going. We've wasted enough time." Sasuke explained, while walking out of Kohona, his arms around Sakura. The others followed. Some smirking, laughing, and giggling.

They finally reached their destination. It was a hot-spring. They group entered the large fancy looking building and walked up to the man sitting at the main desk. He looked up and smiled. " Welcome to Kinaharu's vacation hotsprings! The creepy- smiling man exclaimed. " You must be Kohona ninja, am I correct?" They nodded.

" Well, in that case..." he looked at them then smiled even more. " Oh my! It seems as though you all are in... couples! I'll get you all your own rooms, no charge!" They blushed, but nodded again.

Later...

Sasuke and Sakura...

" Sasuke- kun... wheres my towel?" Sakura called Sasuke from the bathroom. He looked up from his kunai and smirked. Sakura blushed. " W-what? Wh-y a-are you looking at m-me like t-th-at?" Sasuke just looked at her lustfully as he walked toward the bathroom door. " You won't be needing a towel at all... not right now..." he pulled Sakura into a heated kiss as they slowly moved into the bathroom. Locking the door behind them, Sasuke stripped off of any remaining clothes he had on, and dragged Sakura and himself into the tub. " Sasuke-kun! w-e c-can't!" sakura stuttered/moaned as he sucked on one of her breasts. "Hn... who says we can't?" Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy, then smirked. "Well then..." She put her hands on his chest, and pushed herself on top of him. " _I_ get to be on top this time..." Sasuke turned red as Sakura began her ministrations on him.

"Ah... Sakura..." He moaned as she rubbed against his throbbing member. She smiled as she left hickeys and kisses down his rock hard abs. Sakura grinned even wider when a loud moan escaped his mouth when she sucked on his member. She began bobbing her head enjoying the sounds of his moans. " S-sak-kur-ra!" Sasuke groaned as he came in her mouth. She looked a him innocently as she swallowed as much of his cum as she could. "Dirty boy..." She seductively said as she grabbed his cock. Sasuke gasped when she penetrated herself with his member. Sakura moaned in pure bliss while moving up and down on him, the water splashing against the tub's walls. _" Damn... he still manages to stretch me!" _ Sakura thought. Sasuke began to set a pace for them, increasing his speed. "Sasuke- kun! D-de-eper!" Sakura moaned out holding onto his shoulders as he obliged to her command. (A/N: Damn Sakura! Be the Man!!!!) They both screamed out each others name as they came at the same time. Sakura shuddered at the amount of pleasure that overcame her. " Sasuke-kun..." Sakura managed to pant out. " that was..." "Amazing..." Sasuke finished for her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, but began blushing uncontrollably . Sasuke looked down at her and quirked a brow. "What?" he asked partly curious. " Sasuke- kun... the water..." She blushed even more. " Huh?" Sasuke looked down and turned red. The water was a milky white because of their "love-making". They looked at each other and sighed. " I guess we gotta clean this up." Sakura sighed. Sasuke grunted and hauled both of them out of the tub, carrying Sakura bridal style. " Sasuke-kun... where are you-" He silenced her by kissing her and settled them onto the bed. " Ready for round 2?" Sasuke whispered into her ear. She giggled. " More than ever." Thus, again, they started round 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: lol. hai. im so weird.. i dont even know why i put karin in this chapter!

Sasuke: We know now shut up.

Me: ... U know that i kan do ANYTHING to this story... riiight?

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Me: NO MORE SASUSAKU HENTAI!!! MWAHAHAHA ( maybe)

Sasuke: NOOOOOO!!!!


End file.
